


Say it again.

by Gelflings_in_a_Tardis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A tiny bit of smut, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Dwalin, Bilbo is a girl, Bofur and Nori are besties, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dis cant take it anymore, Dwarves bet on everything, F/M, Female Bilbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't do anything short, Inspired by Music, No longer one shot, Nori to the rescue, Plot bunnies won't stop hopping about, Shy Bofur, There will be Dwobbits, Thorin is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, babies are like wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis/pseuds/Gelflings_in_a_Tardis
Summary: Everyone is tired of Briar and Bofur tiptoeing around each other. It's plain to even Thorin that the pair are linked but neither will take the step towards romance.  Bring on the meddling to end it all.Dis can't take everyone talking about it anymore.Nori is taking bets.Thorin wants to just tell them but no one will let him.Fili and Kili actually have a decent plan... for once.Dwalin votes that they just lock the pair up for a bit.But where Dwarves plan Mahal laughs.





	Say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on something else but every time I start I cannot silence these little plot bunnies... so here ya go. I'm hoping this will chill them out for now so I can wrap up 'Wait so Long' soon.

Briar Baggins was content in Erebor.  
Surely it was vastly different from The Shire but here she wasn't lonely nor bored. Once things had calmed down after the Battle of Five Armies as everyone referred to it now, she had been formally forgiven by Thorin and the rest of the Company in a fancy ceremony that still astounded her. She had been named a "Hero of Erebor" and 'Mountain Mother' or at least that's what Bofur had told her it translated into. Thorin had done most of the ceremony in the dwarves secret language of Khuzdul so she had been hopelessly lost until Bofur had popped up next to her and began to whisper everything in her ear. It had taken more will power than she cared to admit to keep her ear from twitching away from his hot breath and more than once she thought he had been deliberately breath on her exposed neck. Goose flesh had risen on her entire body and when she had almost made the decision to act less than appropriate Thorin had called her up the throne. When she returned to her seat she swore that Nori had winked at her before she sat but then Bofur was beside her whispering again while the scent of wood shavings, and musk filled her senses.  
  
The pair was rarely found apart these days; they ate almost every meal together unless Bofur was inspecting a mine or Briar was lost in a tome that she was helping Ori repair. Most evenings found them together usually in Briar's suite of rooms laughing while Bofur whittled some new toy for Bombur's children while Briar baked some new treat or knitted or occasionally sewing up something. Dori as Major Domo handled most of the clothing repairs since he had also been a tailor in Ered Luin but Briar still enjoyed keeping her hands busy as they chatted.   
More often than not others of the Company found their way into Briar's sitting room where she supplied them with nibbles and either tea or ale like the proper hostess she was. None of the dwarves had seen her be so domestic before and it puzzled a few while pleasing the rest. Dori made a point of comparing notes with her on more than one occasion when it came to hosting new nobles or offering hospitality to whomever. Hobbits were the epitome of polite, proper, hosts who's Inns were known for their hospitality by any that traveled even a little.   
Dwalin had thought it was odd how much Briar changed once she made her home in the Mountain but that had changed quickly when she brought him a plate of chocolate chips cookies to the training yard before sparring with Kili using her little letter opener. Fili and Kili were intrigued per usual by how much Briar enjoyed baking, cooking and being domestic.  
  
  
"Briar will make a lovely wife, wouldn't ya say Kee" Fili elbowed his brother as they watched the Miner.   
Kili popped the rest of the scone Briar had brought to one of the communal breakfasts "Oh aye Fee, who wouldn't want her as their One? Think she might be the one for ya?"   
Bofur ever so slowly turned to look at the pair of Princes, his jaws working as he chewed. Briar had thankfully already left the dining room with Ori who had been buzzing about a section of books they had found that were written in a language he'd never seen before.   
Fili leaned back in his chair while slathering jam on his own scone "Might be, Kee. She's fair perfect and lovely to boot. Funny, kind, great arse."   
The others still eating had slowed as they watched the lads chat about their esteemed Burglar.   
Dis noticing the silence looked up from the parchment she had been reading while sipping her tea; a look and head jerk from her brother had her turning to look at her sons right as Kili piped up with "you just have to get past those feet!"   
She noticed that Bofur had ducked his head to where that ridiculous hat of his hid his face but she could tell from the color of his ears that the man was beet red. Bifur looked uncomfortable next to his cousin and was glancing furtively between her jackass sons and the hatted dwarf.   
Dwalin was the one to break the silence in a sense as he stepped up behind her children to simultaneously cuff them both up the back of the head. By the time everyone stopped laughing and looked to where Bofur had been seated he was gone with only dented silverware remaining.   
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" they cried in unison rubbing their heads.   
"Being arseholes" Dwalin rumbled returning to his seat beside his brother.   
"How did I raise such a pair of jackasses" Dis pressed a hand to her brow ignoring the grumbles coming from the pair beside her.   
"We wouldn't"   
"Have said anything"  
"If he would just admit he has feelings for her" they finished together.   
Everyone groaned.   
"Can't I just yell at them," Thorin asked from her other side with a hopeful smile.   
A resounding "NO!" came from all still there. Thorin slumped in his seat with a pout on his kingly face that was very reminiscent of his younger nephew.   
Dwalin stabbed a slab of ham from the platter "I still say we should lock em up and not let them out till they tell each other how they feel."   
"How many times do I have to tell you that locking folks up is not the answer to everything" moaned Nori as he stole a piece of bacon from Dori's plate.   
"Why are we talking about this again" Dis demanded "It's clear to all that they are in love but neither will EVER say anything."   
"It's really quite sweet" Balin stated as he finished his tea.  
Heads bobbed in agreement while finishing the food on their plates.   
"I bet that Bofur will tell her in a month" Nori grinned jingling a bag of coins.   
"I'll take part of that action" Gloin laughed "But I say it will not happen till Yule."   
"That's almost 3 months away! Do you honestly think they'll wait that long?" Dori shook his head as he motioned for servants to come forward.   
Fili and Kili had their heads together whispering so fast that none could follow if they had wanted; Kili's dark head popped up "We say in a week!"   
  
Dis ran a hand over her bearded chin and stared at the boys.   
"That's actually not a terrible plan" Thorin plucked the words from her mouth.   
Fili and Kili grinned "We know."   
"With how long they've been dancing around each other do you really think a party will do it?"   
  
  
  
Word spread quickly that there was to be a party at the end of the week and soon everyone was buzzing. They all wanted to celebrate their little 'Mountain Mother' and what had started out to be some on the small side exploded quickly on the Heirs Under the Mountain.   
The Mountain Mother was completely confused however.   
"What do you mean I don't have to do anything? It's my birthday party" she cocked her head as she questioned Kili and Bofur.   
"We're throwing it for you" Kili answered her slowly for the fifth time while Bofur just sat there chuckling.   
"What about the presents?"   
"What about them? The guests bring them."   
"THEY WHAT?" Briar looked scandalized and the dwarves shared a look before Bofur popped up from his seat to push her into the arm chair.   
"Briar, Briar," she turned lovely green eyes up to look at him and he knelt to save her neck "What are Hobbit Parties like?"   
Small hands began to tug at a loose string on her sleeve and Bofur took one of her cooler hands in his hot one "What are Hobbit traditions for parties?"   
"Well we give gifts to our guests instead of how you lot do it" she waved her free hand about "And we make most of the foods. My Aunts would show up to help my Mum since so many cousins would come to my parties but I was right there helping with everything except the cake. I wasn't allowed in the house when she would make my cake."   
The soft smile on Briar's face tugged at Bofur's heart and he found the urge to pull her into his arms almost unbearable.  
"You _give_ gifts instead of_ receiving_ them?" Kili looked incredulous as he asked breaking the spell.   
The Hobbit cut her eyes to glance at the dark haired prince "Of course, that's how we show how much they mean to us."   
"_That's_ why we give gifts" Bofur smiled at her. Her hand squeezed his and her cheeks flushed prettily as she batted her lashes at him.   
"I see" she breathed sliding forward in her seat until their faces were scant inches apart. The candlelight seemed to ignite the strands of gold that ran through her auburn hair and he wanted nothing more than to sink his hands into it while he kissed her. Her eyes sparkled like peridot, he almost groaned as she licked her dark pink lips and he could feel her breath on his mustache when there was a knock at the door.   
  
"They were this close" Kili held up his thumb and pointer finger a smidgen apart "you couldn't have waited till, oh I don't know, TOMORROW!"   
Ori ducked down into his scarf like a turtle "Kili I said I'm sorry! I was just so excited to find a book about Hobbits" he cried.   
Kili shoved his hands roughly through his tousled hair "I know, I know, I get it but DAMN!"   
  
  
  
Bifur's deep voice rumbled across the table and Briar jerked her head up from where she had been thinking about... well about Bofur.   
"I'm sorry, what?"   
Bombur blushed as red as his hair as he translated softly "he asked what would you like for your birthday."   
"Oh! You can request things?"  
Everyone nodded and she felt her cheeks heat up "I didn't know that. It doesn't seem right to make requests..."   
"Oh it's alright Miss Boggins" chirped Kili "we find it fun!"   
Fili bobbed his blond head in agreement "It's not rude at all. If there is something you would like all you have to do is tell us."   
Her mind spun and her eyes caught Bofur's from across the table; he quirked his mouth and waggled his eyebrows making her giggle. It wasn't missed by any gathered and Thorin opened his mouth only for Dis to pop a tartlet in it.   
Curls fell from the up-do she had them in as she dropped her gaze to her lap "I honestly do not know. I-I don't want for anything, you all have seen to that."   
The Company chuckled as they nudged each other, pleased immensely with themselves.   
A sip of water cleared her throat and she looked up to focus back on a particular hatted dwarf "I suppose I shall just leave it to you lot to surprise me. You do so well at it normally."  
  
  
"What in all of Arda can I give her that she doesn't already have or would even want?"   
Bombur and Bifur watched as Bofur paced the entire length of the Royal Kitchen as he ranted about what to get Briar for her upcoming birthday. They had long given up suggesting things because he just shot it down or ignored them as he lamented.   
The silent pair shared a look as Bombur peeled potatoes and Bifur whittled a little soldier figure. They both knew what he could do but getting him to admit his feelings was a bit like trying to get Ori to eat vegetables.   
"What about... No that's stupid... I could... No she hates to get cold. Mahal's balls why does this have to be so bloody hard" he whined dropping down beside his cousin.   
**Are you ready to listen? **  
Bofur's eyebrows almost hit his hat and he nodded.   
"Kun" Bifur growled before looking at the chubby dwarf who only motioned with his paring knife hand to continue.   
Bifur's hands flew through signs and it was only thanks to YEARS of practice that Bofur could keep up as his cousin told him their ideas.   
**Give her an experience instead of a gift. It's obvious she enjoys your company. **  
"Yes but-"   
**No Buts. Do you not enjoy her company?**  
"You know I do!"   
**Then what is the problem? Are you worried you might have to finally tell her how you feel about her if there are no interruptions?**  
Bombur snorted as Bofur choked on his mouthful of ale foam spraying out on to the shining counter top and dripping from his mustache.  
"What are you going on about? We've spent plenty of time together without interruptions and she knows how much I care for her" he finished weakly mopping up the mess he made with a handkerchief.   
A handkerchief.   
_He had started carrying a handkerchief after he'd had the chance to acquire some in Rivendell; Briar had been using that piece of his pocket for far too long he'd thought trading some woodwork for the frivolous pieces of material. _  
_He had switched them out every couple days, the smile he received from her had been brighter than the sun. _  
  
The pieces all clicked and he studied his family "Son of a bitch... how long have you two known?"   
Shaking his head, chuckling Bombur walked away carrying his pot of now peeled potatoes and Bifur squinted at him like he was touched in the head.   
**Long enough. Took you far longer than we thought for it to hit ya. You were in the dark so long we thought you were becoming a mushroom. **  
"Good thing Briar loves mushrooms" Bombur roared with laughter from the back and Bofur thumped his head against the stone counter top.   
"SO Nadad, what are you going to do for the lass?" Bombur slid a fresh mug of ale to him and set a tea pot down by Bifur. Alcohol tended to bother his head if he had too much.   
Bofur's face felt hot and he shook his head "How am I going to able to tell her? I've come so close to kissing her a few times but I always freeze."   
Bifur and Bombur shared a look over the floppy hat.   
**You've always been interrupted too or had an audience** Bifur pointed out rapping his knuckles on the stone to get his attention.   
"Romantic setting would help your nerves immensely. It helped me with Mira" Bombur informed him, a soft smile on his face at the thought of his sweet wife.   
  
  
Briar rubbed sweaty palms against her skirt and peered at her reflection with a scowl. This was the sixth frock she had tried on and she still wasn't sure she liked the way it looked; it was one of her Shire dresses and it just didn't seem to fit the same as it had back then.   
_But_ she thought _I am not the same Hobbit_. _The Respectable Briar Baggins from Bag Shot Row in Hobbiton would have never dashed out her door to follow a wizard and 13 dwarves to what might be her death nor would she have dealt with trolls, wood elves or conceited dragon. _  
But the Briar Baggins, Esteemed Burglar of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, would and did do all those things with out much of a fuss. Yet here she was with butterflies in her stomach, and sweating palms about to go on a date with Dwarf!   
Not just any dwarf but sweet, kind, funny Bofur, who made her heart race and her face hurt from smiling so much.   
When he told her that her birthday present was him taking her on a special picnic nothing could wipe the smile from her face and not even Yavanna could keep her big feet on the ground. BUT he didn't tell her where the picnic was!   
Outside?  
Down by Dale?  
In a mine shaft?  
She had no idea how to dress and she wanted to look amazing. The last time they had been together, when they had almost kissed before Ori had shown up with the book written in the language of Hobbits and she could only dare to hope that this picnic would be a step in that direction again.   
Shaking hands skimmed down her golden rod colored skirt and she tugged at the corset around her waist; the pretty paisley design an array of golds, greens and a touch of red, her white off shoulder blouse was the perfect touch to look alluring without baring much skin. It was a perfect for a Walk or Picnic back home and she only hoped that it would do the trick here. Green ribbon was threaded through her curls that now reached her shoulder blades and she pulled it all up in a pretty bun with the ends of the ribbons trailing down like vines. Dis had introduced her to dwarven cosmetics and she was completely taken with the kohl that they lined their eyes with. A bit of that and some berry stain on her lips, she felt as ready as she could be when there came a familiar knock at the door.   
  
  
Bofur couldn't keep his eyes off Briar as he led the way to her gift, he had almost swallowed his tongue when she opened the door looking as pretty as a picture with a fetching blush on her cheeks. Bifur had helped him locate the perfect spot where there was a lovely little hot spring and cute glowing mushrooms gave a soft glow throughout the area.   
"You..urm... You look lovely" he told as he kissed the back of her hand before he tucked it in the bend of his arm and smiled down at her. This time the blush reached all the way to the tips of her ears and he felt his heart skip a beat. How they got to the mines were beyond him since he didn't remember any of the trip as they talked softly completely missing the looks they received from all they passed. They missed the 'awwws' from Dori and Ori, Thorin swatting Kili as he tried to follow them, Dwalin holding on to the back of Fili's tunic to keep him from doing the same while Dis shook her head at her children's behavior. 

"Oooh Bofur this is lovely" Briar gasped as she took in the cavern. Bombur had helped make the food, stating that he wanted Briar to enjoy it not get food poisoning. Bifur had helped haul the blanket, cushions, and a few small lanterns down before leaving with the comment that if Bofur comes back without being engaged he was disowning him and adopting Briar.   
Beads that he had carved over the past year felt like hot coals in his pocket as he helped her settle on the cushions before moving about to fix their plates.   
"I'm glad ya like it" he smiled at her "Bifur and I found it a while back while we were scouting things out. I'd forgotten about it until recently and I wanted to share it with... you."   
Her smile seemed to dim the glow of all else "I love it! Are these mushrooms native to here or something left over from Smaug?"   
"According to Thorin they've always been here." Bofur shrugged setting his plate to the side "I can't be sure since my family didn't come from here. Thorin put out the call for folks and we signed up."   
Briar's hand looked so small compared to his and the skin was so smooth as she held it "I'm so very pleased you did" she murmured softly, looking at him through the veil of her lashes.   
Instinct spoke and he tested it pulling on her hand just a little; when she didn't resist he drew her close to him until their bodies were pressed together chest to chest.   
"As am I" he whispered lowering his mouth to hers.   
The soft sound she made at the touch of his lips made him hesitate for a heart beat until she was the one to move up to deepen the kiss.   
Time ceased to be as they kissed, tongues dancing and the soft sighs coming from Briar were like music to his ears; soon her arms were wrapped his neck and his hands were around her waist shifting them until her back was against the cushions. There were extremely short breaks to take a breath but more often than not Briar was whispering "No" pulling him back.   
Finally she let him draw back and it took everything in him to not sink back into her embrace to kiss her more senseless. Her curls fanned around her on the pillow, lips slightly swollen and her eyes heavy lidded as she stared up at him like he was something to eat.   
"Briar" he swallowed as she shifted to where her legs were on either side of his "I just wanted- No I need to tell you something."   
The lust haze left her eyes as she began to sit up, panic tinging her voice as she asked "what is it, Bofur?"   
"Nothing bad, I swear" he leaned over her a touch so that she met his eyes to see he was serious "I just needed to tell you that I... I love you."   
  
Briar stilled in her struggling and Bofur's warm brown eyes soothed the edges of her panic.   
_I... I love you._  
The words rang through her soul and she found herself pulling his face down to hers kissing him deeply until they were both gasping.   
"You silly dwarf" she giggled pressing their foreheads together "I love you too."   
Something new shined in his kind eyes and his mustache twitched as he croaked "Truly?"   
She hooked her feet behind the small of his back and pitched him forward to wrap her arms around his neck again, nuzzling his jaw "Truly, _Kurdun_."   
Bofur's whole body froze and panic iced her veins "Bofur?"   
No words left him as he pressed his face against the curve of her neck. It felt as though the breath in her lungs had frozen "Did I say something wrong? Oh I knew I shouldn't ask Kili for help with your language. I'm sorry, Bofur."   
His words were muffled as he spoke against her skin "Sorry for what?"   
She pushed against his shoulders but that was about as effective as her pushing a boulder "Didn't I just insult you? Kili told me it meant 'Man of my Heart' or more literally 'Heart Man' but I'm sure he taught me something vulgar, didn't he?"   
Suddenly Bofur was kissing her everywhere, mouth, jaw, shoulders and collarbone, fanning the flames into an inferno.   
Hands were everywhere, pushing, pulling, untying until flesh could touch flesh. Whispers filled the cavern as they explored each other all the while murmuring endearments against the others skin.   
Whispers turned to moans when Bofur sank his cock into her hot sheath and for moment they held still as if suspended in time; him poised above her with hands on either side of her head and her with her legs thrown around his hips.   
"Marry me?"   
Briar lost her breath as he pulled his length from her only to sink back in to the hilt "Oh Bofur Y- Yes!"   
He leaned over to tug on a rosy nipple as he pumped his hips before looking at her with a twinkle in his eye "Yes?"   
"Yes! Oh Yavanna yes I'll marry you" she panted as he drove back into her and this time he didn't stop until they were both glistening with sweat.   
"Dontstopdontstopdontstop" her voice climbed as she felt her body spiraling "Mahal's balls don't you dare stop."   
Their cries of ecstasy filled the softly glowing chamber and then all that could be heard was the water of the spring lapping against the stones.   
Bofur's mustache tickled as he peppered her face with kisses before drawing back with shining eyes "You'll really be my wife."   
"Of course, you silly dwarf."   
  
  
Both faces were a brilliant red when they returned to find the Company camped out in Briar's sitting room with Dori bustling about serving a late dinner.   
"Pay up I told you he'd propose" crowed Kili and the others began to grumble as they reached for their purses.   
Dis leaned towards the couple looking first from the beads in their hair to the whisker burn on Briar's neck and chest to the hickey peeking from Bofur's collar and the fact his tunic was on inside out "I think they did more than that which means I win!"   
"But you weren't apart of this wager" objected Fili as Kili held their winnings in his hand.   
"Oh not with you lot" she howled "from him" she pointed as Thorin handed over some coins.   
Bifur's deep voice rumbled through the crowd and Bombur snorted "Bifur bets their first child will be born next summer!"   
"Then we'd better get hitched quickly" Bofur laughed as he spun Briar around before dipping her to press a kiss to her lips.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hozier and Ed Sheeran so maybe that's why I managed fluff for once ;)
> 
> I know Kun means Yes but I'm twisting it just a little to mean Good since I could not for the life of me find the word Good in Khuzdul anywhere. Bold denotes speaking in Inglishmek.  
Kurdun~ Heart-Man (man of my heart)


End file.
